gakuen_alice_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide
Guide to Getting Started at Gakuen Alice Roleplaying Wiki!!! Welcome to the Gakuen Alice Roleplaying Wiki! I'm sure you have many questions and there is a distinct possibility that reading this guide carefully will answer any and all questions you have. However, if it doesn't, please feel free to contact a member of the our administration team. I am sure you are eager to get started. Below you will find helpful information on the process of joining, getting accepted and participating on this wiki. Each tab holds important information that will help guide you through your experience here. Joining Wikia= If you don't have a wikia account yet, you'll need one. To do that, go to the top right, and click 'register'. Then, fill out the form presented. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be and shouldn't be the name of your character. It shouldn't include any personal information either. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a username you use for a different service, such as e-mail. When you are registered, move on to the next step. Also, DO remember your username and password to prevent further problems with your account and wiki activities. There are other wiki's that allow "anons" to edit, an anon is someone who doesn't have an official account so instead their edits are tracked by their ip address. However, on this wiki due to the way our policies work, we require anyone who wishes to join, to have an account and be signed in. This way we are better able to track users and their characters. |-| Policies= Like all sites and organisations, there are rules that must be followed. Our wiki is run a bit differently from other encyclopedia or fan-fiction type wiki's and as such there may be rules you've never come across before. It is in your best interest to at least review our policies, a list can be found here, now as there are quite a few policies to expect you to read and remember them all straight away is entirely unreasonable. However, you should at least browse through them, but don't worry we aren't unforgiving here, we have a warning system and depending on the rule broken you will have a verbal warning first before being issued official warnings. Don't freak out or panic if you receive a verbal warning, or even a first official warning. Everyone makes mistakes, it's how we learn. I have some friends on the wiki who had rocky starts, received some warnings early on, but have been here months now and are active, responsible, and helpful members of our community now. |-| Enrollment= Next is getting your character accepted. Acceptance on this wiki is the process in which the character is approved for creation. Whether your character is a major character (what we consider powerful Alice users to be) or a minor character (pretty much the Alice users who aren't really strong and etc.) they must go through the process of enrollment. Our reason for this is to ensure uniformity and fairness across the wiki. This way powers are uniform, there aren't any OP (overpowered) characters, unfair story lines, absurd story lines, or crossing other genres. Most joining here I'm sure are familiar with the Percy Jackson Books, whether they be the main original series (Heroes of Olympus) or the spin-off Roman camp (Lost Hero). A few key points to remember while heading into making your character: #Star Ranking/Classifying ##Star Ranking is a short process, but could take time too. It depends on what type/kind of Alice the character has, what's their past history in the Alice Academy and if they are put in the dangerous class. ##Note: Dangerous class is a team of dangerous alice users who do all of the Academy's dirty work for them. And there is no backing out of this. #Age ##The age ranging for the school is 10-18 for acceptance. You cannot, however, apply a student who is 5 years old and under. Youchi is technically 13 years old but he ate the gulliver's candy to turn himself into a 3 year old. so unless if that's the case, you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT enroll a child who's age is 5 years old and under. What a application looks like: #'Name:' #'Gender:' #'Alice:' <3 choices in order of preference. The only reason you wouldn't get your first choice is if there are to many of the people having that alice.> #'Current Age:' #'Appearance:' #'Personality:' #'History:' #'Possessions:' #'Signing Your Application:' Don't forget to put your signature at the end! (you can do that by clicking the signature button, or by typing ~~~~. That way, we can identify you more clearly. Once you have completed your claim and hit submit, keep an eye on it, members of the our administration team will check it periodically through out the day and make any necessary notes or questions if anything is unclear, breaks rules or needs to be changed. Please, please please, I can't express enough, please, be patient with us. No one on the administration team gets paid to work here, this is all voluntary, we all have lives and things to do outside the internet. Many of us are students, some work, someone will get to your claim soon as possible, but because both the wiki and our lives can be very busy places, sometimes the claiming process can take anywhere from a few hours to days. The claiming forum can be found, click this link..... |-| Pages & WBs= After your claim is accepted, you should start on a page for your character. To do so, simply type the name of your character into the box below and click "create". For the Article title, put in the name of your character. If you spell it incorrectly or do something wrong, fear not, it can be corrected, on wiki there is no such thing as a permanent mistake. Keep in mind the first time you make the page it doesn't have to be pretty or coded or have fancy html, sometimes it's quicker to just copy/paste the information from your claim and get the page itself up, before exploring the world of html. width=30 break=yes buttonlabel=Create a New Character preload=Template:Character As far as fancy stuff like coding and html and word bubbles, keep reading. The Basics First of all, let's establish something important; CODING LOOKS DIFFERENT ON EVERY BROWSER. For example, you might have orange headers and a green background on Chrome but, when you look at Firefox, you might have grey headers and a green background. It's important to change both of the gradients ''-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #2473BA), color-stop(1, #004188)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #2473BA 0%, #004188 100%);'' so your coding doesn't look messed up in a different browser. ALSO READ THIS!! DO NOT EVER STEAL/USE/TWEAK ANYBODY'S CODING WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION!! ALTHOUGH THERE IS NO POLICY AGAINST IT, I WILL REVERT IT BACK TO THE DEFAULT VERSION IF YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION!! DIV Example: Version 2, 3, 4 Let's start with the basics. If you're a starter, you probably will notice '' s. '''THESE ARE IMPORTANT!! DO ''NOT DELETE ANY OF THESE UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!' Every '' Some Important Rules/Links: #Gakuen Alice Roleplay Wiki:Main Character Modding Policy #Gakuen Alice Roleplay Wiki:Role Play Policy Some Other places to RP Besides your Character's Page: #Locations #Roleplay Forum |-| Chat= Chat is a place for users to chat out of character about every day events, life, interests and even to keep track of who has posted on roleplays. We have a very low tolerance for trolls and bullies. Chat is for our members of the wiki or users genuinely working towards joining our wiki and becoming a member. Things our chat is '''NOT' to be used for: #Please restrain from giving out personal information in chat, your age, address, last name are an idea of some things you shouldn't give out. Now if you are comfortable telling someone your age, that's fine, but I'd suggest never under any circumstances giving out last name and address (though country rarely narrows location down enough to be risky, I'm sure there's more than one "Zoe" in America) #Chat is not for bullying, if you don't like someone, or don't agree with something they've said, chat is not the place to express that. #No yelling in chat, yelling in chat LOOKS LIKE THIS AND ALL CAPS BASICALLY IS CHAT SPEAK FOR I'M YELLING RIGHT NOW. Small bursts of excitement may be overlooked, but too much of it will get you a warning. #No spamming (repeatedly saying the same thing over and over again or pasting nonsense and gibberish) #If you repeatedly enter chat without having produced a claim or any proof that you are genuinely here to join our wiki, you will eventually receive a chat block and won't be allowed back into chat until you have produced a claim. This may seem harsh, but this wiki's chat is for our members and genuine users applying to become members, if you want a social network to just hang out and goof off, try tumbler or chatango. Please read our chat policies, and if you have any questions just ask. If you still feel a bit lost or have questions that weren't answered, please don't hesitate to contact either a our administration team or anyone of our active users who have been around and know the ropes. There is also a help desk where you can ask questions. On behalf of the Gakuen Alice wiki, I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Academy! Category:Help